The present invention relates to slats for venetian blinds and analogous closures in general, and more particularly to improvements in slats which can be assembled with identical or similar slats into blinds wherein the slats extend vertically or horizontally.
Slats for use in venetian blinds are normally cut to size in the manufacturing plant. In order to ensure that the blind will have slats of optimum length, it is necessary to know the dimensions of the window or door in advance, i.e., such slats cannot be prefabricated in large numbers except possibly in one or more standard sizes which are customary in a particular country or in a particular part of a country. If the width or height of a window or door (depending upon the selected orientation of slats in the venetian blind) is not a popular width or height, the slats cannot be mass-produced in advance but only after receipt of an order specifying the dimensions of the windows and/or doors which are to be equipped with venetian blinds. Cutting elongated blanks of coherent slats to size at the locale of intended use or assembly of venetian blinds is a tedious operation because large supplies of coherent blanks must be shipped from the plant or maintained in a state of readiness at the store of a wholesaler or retailer. Moreover, it is necessary to keep handy suitable severing instrumentalities which can subdivide a blank of coherent slats into slats of prescribed length. The cutting of prefabricated slats to size at the locale of use by trimming often produces much waste in the material of the slats.